Leon Mori
Leon Mori is a student from the South 27th District. He is also a Catharsis Agent. Origins Before his affiliations with Catharsis, not much was known from him. Apart from him having chromesthesia, a form of synesthesia, which involves the association of colors from different sounds or voices. First encounter with Catharsis and Timorems One day, while Harvey and Paris (two main Catharsis members) were eradicating a Timorem, Leon, who was working as a delivery boy, accidentally got into the veil that the Timorem had created. He was later interrogated by the two agents, who then let him off the hook, but continued to monitor him behind the scenes. His Second Timorem Encounter In episode 16, he had an uneventful encounter with a Timorem, who was lurking at him, this was eventually solved by Paris and Harvey intervening.. His Third Timorem Encounter In episode 22, he was on an empty road. When Julian, a kid who he previously encountered (episode 4), cried for help. As Leon tried to help Julian, he was trapped in a Timorem's Veil. The Timorem chases them both and tries to devour them while the veil morphes around them. Julian and Leon are separated, and a mysterious figure appears in front of Julian. We learn that the Timorem is Julian's, and it's disguised as his dog, who was eaten by his Timorem in the past. Julian feared that the Timorem would eat him too. After we (the readers) learn this, a mysterious figure arrives and guides him towards his Timorem to face his fears. He's brought back to Leon, who was distracting the Timorem in the meantime. The Timorem was going to feed on the two, but Julian was able to accept his fear and forgive Rex (aka, the Timorem who took the form Julian's dog), which allowed him and Leon to get out of the Timorem's veil. Leon, who was extremely injured, was immediately escorted to Catharsis' base His training with Catharsis After surviving 3 Timorem encounters. Leon was taken in by Catharsis and went through rigorous training. After an approximate 2 months had passed, he was let off the training, and returned back to school. He was given a collar, which was infused with a charm to protect him from Timorem attacks. Harvey explained, "If you so happen to get tangled up with a Timorem, you could pull this collar apart". Leon's First Catharsis Mission Leon was ordered to find who had a Timorem at his school. He's able to identify the students and find out who it is using his chromesthesia. Anna's words appear red, which represent fear, leading Leon to believe it was her who had the Timorem. He lets Harvey know, and is then instructed to meet him at school early the next morning. We find out that Anna received a love letter from Leon (which was actually from Harvey to lure her in). Harvey uses that moment to place Anna under a Defaeco. Leon must possess her body, perform a Pachiko Promise (as Anna and her friends would), and is soon pulled by a Timorem into the dream. Another student, by the name Johann was also caught up in the Veil. Leon had mistaken him as an unmasked Paris. Leon then proceeds to pull his collar, and tries to use the collar's charms to fight against the Timorem. In this encounter, the mysterious entity showed up again, and helped Leon out of the situation. Leon's Timorem After his fourth encounter, Leon was taken for further examinations after the mysterious entity showed up again. They performed a Defaeco, which dives in on a person's mind. Inside his mind, he finds the mysterious entity. She has a pink, long hair, and has a white dress. Leon and the entity conversed for a while. The entity asked Leon what her name was. Leon was confused, and didn't know how to answer. After extracting the entity to the real world, the entity took form as a black, Timorem-like entity, when the agents tried to attack the entity. Leon was harmed too, in the same manner. As leon regains consciousness, he jumped to the entity, and screamed "Noel!" After the Defaeco Leon was asleep, on one of the beds that Catharsis has. On his bed, there is an Pink haired girl laying on top of him. Leon awoke, and stumbled off his bed, after being startled by the girl. The girl turned out to be his Fortitude, and her name is "Noel". Because Noel is half Timorem, Catharsis caged her in, and Leon was sent back home. In his home, Leon connected with Noel. and Noel gave her chromesthesia to Leon. With Noel's stronger form of chromesthesia, Leon could now see through walls and identify people.